


ocean

by DetournementArc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetournementArc/pseuds/DetournementArc





	ocean

From celebrities kept in bondage through conservatorships we were convinced to support by media circuses around their meltdowns as proof of their incompetence and inhumanity; to absurd preconceptions of fat, trans, nonmale, and nonwhite bodies in the medical field leading people to die; to discourse around police and prisons urging us to see whole communities as deserving, NEEDING perpetual punishment, here's what I think.

I think the illusion of modernity, of any kind of civil world at all, is like the surface of an ocean. Under it, every lurid and inhumane horror imaginable that was meant to be consigned to distant history or half-remembered nightmares lurks. And the minute you stop treading water, the minute you can't float anymore, you are pulled under; back into slavery, back into medievalism, back into Caligula and Scaphism and Cretan Bulls.

You need only be poor enough, disabled enough, Other enough in gender or color or culture, and they'll start trying to pull you under and consume you, lashing up from the depths. And they circle hungrily, ever waiting for wary ships to decide to throw people they deem excess overboard, ever waiting for a failure, for the exhaustion and the desperation to make it too hard to keep swimming. And you'll be devoured by corpses of babylonian God Kings, alive behind the eyes of CEOs and fascist screedists, reasserting their will to regain the slaves and the worshippers they've lost over millennia of blasphemous humanity.

Christ, how easy it is to be pulled under.


End file.
